


Gentle beasts

by Follow (Scheska)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, but you can barely tell, don't look too hard or it might break, self indulgent word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheska/pseuds/Follow
Summary: On camera and off camera, on stage and off stage. Some things change, some stay the same.





	Gentle beasts

**Author's Note:**

> *in Chanwoo's resigned maknae's voice* I don't know what this is~
> 
> Seriously, I have no idea what this is or where this came from. It just happened. I felt fluffly for them and bam.
> 
> On another note, 1- I can't beleive I wrote something so short. 2- And in one go even. Is this a miracle or what? 3- First non-infinite work I've shared, tagging felt so weird.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, english is not my first language and this is not beta'd. Apologies in advance for any weird thing.

It was warm and soft, weight sinking into the mattress and lights soft and unintrusive. Strong enough only to see things but not details, each other in mellow oranges and gentle shadows. It was not completely silent, the whisper of pages moving, the pen scratching, the low chime of a notification, the otherwise unnoticeable purr of a phone vibrating. The intermittent voices filtering through the door, a conversation, a stray laugh, the chair scraping against the floor. 

They were all at the upper floor, had ordered a lot of food, wanted to spend some time together, watching some tv, a  movie, playing a game, talking, whatever. Just together. They got like that from time to time, even during times when work pushed them together for hours on end. It just was not the same.

Now they had eaten, they had talked, they had gotten tired and were now erring around the apartment, squeezing the las minutes before they started leaving. Jinan had already retired to his room, having drank one glass to many and knowing that he’d need decent sleep for tomorrow’s early schedule and packed day. They worked well like that, not needing to tell each other what to do at times like this. At least some of them. They were still good enough.

Beside him, the warm, comfy body of their giant almost-maknae shifted, a little grunt and a sigh, then a little chuckle, stray and lost, probably a loose thought or a funny comment in one of the social networks. He glanced to the side, noticing the soft leftover of the smile, slowly folding back, melting into the neutral, calm semblance of content he had been sporting so far. He could feel his own smile unfolding, an inverse reaction, and he snuggled a bit closer. 

There was a questioning sound, deep and rumbling, not really inquiring much, simply humming a ‘ _okay?_ ’ that required no response. He still hummed back, content and breathy, pushing back against the all encompassing warmth. There was another feathery chuckle, this time of a higher pitch, the broad shoulder shifted slightly. A tiny sniffle.

“Hyung” deep, warm, accompanied by the softest nudge to his side “Look”

The bright screen of a phone sneaked over the open pages of the notebook he was holding, he blinked the shine away, squinted his eyes a little. There was the feed of a social network indeed, and a gif looped over and over at the very center, surely what June was trying to show him. 

They had made an eternal cycle of one of Donghyuk’s funny faces again. Eternalized for the use of hundreds, doomed to repeat the cute gesture over and over to depict, what? Confusion maybe, doubt? Suspicion. Second thoughts. A sudden change of mind. Oh, he could see the potential, yeah. And Dong’s face was just so funny, when you watched it isolated like this, looping eternally. He chuckled himself, languidly and pliant.

“He’s so cute” he smiled, as the phone retreated back. He followed it with his eyes, peeking as the feed scrolled onwards. He inched closer still, rubbing his face against the nook of the shoulder, pushing himself closer with his legs.

It was with another grunt that June's arm slipped from under his weight and went up and around him, holding him tight for a moment before relaxing, the hand settled on his forearm. A heavy head rested over his. And he could totally fall asleep like this, he probably would.

“Bored of my poems already?” he heard his voice, felt it rumble deeply in the neck against him.

“Nah” a cute cat gif sailed upwards in the phone screen, and he cooed softly, shooting a hand to stop the scrolling so he could see it loop a few more times “Cute” he got a hum of agreement and the feed went on.

“Anything decent?”

“Huh?”

“There” the phone pointed to the notebook in his hands, now closed, a single finger keeping the page marked “Anything worth trying?”

He looked up, to the droppy eyes and softly pursued lips “All of it, you know you’re good”

“Ah” a sound of deflection, a bit of embarrassment maybe “I’m serious”

“Yeah, so am I. It’s all good,” he looked back, reopened the notebook “maybe not all song-fitting, but good in their own right”

There were a few breaths of silence, his looked down at the pages, fingers fiddling with the soft edges, a thumb going over a scratched line, feeling the indent the pen had left. Then a nudge to his head, a nuzzle, and the arm around him tightening, bringing him into a half proper hug. The phone had been left lying on their laps, half and half, blue jogs and grey jogs. But then he turned into the embrace and circled his arms around the big, soft man beside him, hugging tightly. The phone fell between them, screen off.

He was a sucker for hugs and cuddles and everyone and their dog knew that. So it was no surprise for his bandmate to be suddenly wrapped in the vice grip of the affection seeking leech that he became when prompted. June simply gave as much as he got. 

And this was it, how he wanted the rest of their day to melt into. Because fanservice was all nice and good, but this was the core of them, lax and true and raw. No one there to make things awkward or single them out, no one squealing at them, or cooing at them. Just them for themselves. Just how they had been out there, eating and choking on a bite too big, burping for the soda or snorting on their drinks, struggling to fit in the couch and arguing over the food, speaking too loudly or laughing and accidentally spitting food. Snuggling sleepily, being cuddled. 

When the rush of the day was off, and the next one was still on hold, in those little pockets of time they had to decompress, this was what he craved. Sometimes it was a respite for himself, but more often than not, it was _this_. 

“Wanna sleep alone?” again, he felt the voice against him, so deep it almost made him shiver. And it was a simple question, one that may sound odd, but by then was as normal as something like ‘want some tea?’. He shook his head, purposely rubbing his face against the soft fabric of June's worn t-shirt.

“Stay?” he mumbled, as he crawled the rest of his way to the other’s lap “I’ll set the alarm for 5:30?”

A simple “Mkay” was mumbled into his hair, humid air breezing over his ear, and then he felt himself being pulled along as they both fell on the mattress, heads nearly on the pillows, as practice had it.

Not once they let go, worming their way up to the pillow, kicking at the blankets and forgoing a hand to pull them back up to their chins. Or more like June’s chin, it covered him almost completely as he tucked himself snuggly under his bandmate's chin, in the warm nook of his neck and shoulder. But it suited him well enough, as he burrowed giddily into the bed, the blankets, the embrace. Legs, arms, all set on the single mission of snuggle the heck out of each other. Unapologetic giggles and nuzzles followed inevitably, and then they settled. 

An arm around him shifted, moved, reached behind him, pushing him slightly until a soft click had the lights off. Then went back to its place. And he felt himself melt completely, eyes closed and nose filled with the scent of June’s shampoo. 

A warm hand went up to the nape of his neck, brushed at his hair, his skin, then went back down his spine. And he melted again, humming pliantly and pulling softly at the other’s t-shirt. Toes going up and down over calfs, hands running this or that way, unhurriedly, innocuous, a mumble here and there, deep sighs and indulgent nuzzles. They were like plushies in bubble wrap, and he giggled a bit at the idea, but deflected June’s questioning sound with a kiss on his clothed shoulder.

They were soft, yeah. He’d be back to be this lion-bin, or tiger-bin or whatever bigfeline-bin he was called when they hit the recording and practice rooms, but for now he let his mushy self indulge in the warmth of his gentle giant. Pliant and tame, more like a lazy house cat. 

“Do you like cats, June?” his voice was half hidden in the nook under the blankets and between their sleepy bodies.

“What?” 

He laughed breathily, almost silently “Nothing” he readjusted his arms, feeling the tremor of a silent chuckle move June’s shoulders.

“G’night hyung” he settled for.

“Night” 

\--

And he forgot to set the alarm, but that’s the thing with his group, you could always count on a wild Jiwon to break into your room and greet you ‘ _good morning sunshines!_ ’ like a train horn at the ass crack of dawn when you need it.

They did work well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~


End file.
